All We Are - A Creature FanFiction
by aluksandr
Summary: [ImmortalHD, Kootra, Uberhaxornova, SSoHPKC, DanzNewz] Based off of the movie 'Cyberbully'. Aleksandr is a Russian boy adopted by an American, Jordan Mathewson, after his mother dies and his father abandons him. Society does not allow Aleks to fit in, resulting in drastic measures and devastating results. Rated T. Contains the mention of suicide and attempted suicide.


The pleasant aroma of bacon and pancakes met the teenage boy's nose. His slightly curly, brown wet hair stuck to the sides of his face. His dark eyes took in the sight of his father at the stove, turning the almost perfectly crisp bacon sizzling in the pan. Blinking slowly, a sudden burst of tormenting memories flooded his subconscious. A woman timidly tending to the breakfast upon the stove. Her soft, brown hair descending down her shoulders as her warm gaze fell upon her son.

"Aleks?" Her voice cooed, reapeating a few times before the boy snapped back into reality. "Aleks?" A deeper voice morphed Aleks' mother's affable vocals. Aleks averted his gaze from the floor to Jordan's, whom had his mittens on and an eyebrow raised.

"-What?" Aleksandr muttered, sighing as he began to casually saunter toward the stools lining the island behind his dad. A soft snicker left his adoptive father's lips, "I said good morning, son, and you weren't paying me any mind. I guess it's just the morning, huh?" The Russain shrugged, chewing at his lower lip slightly in thought, "Yeah, I guess." He stated, picking at a hangnail on his thumb, a soft and low sigh moving past his lips as he merely waited for the food to be done. At that exact moment, soft thumping could be heard descending down the stairs.

The sound of socked feet slidding innocently against the smoke colored tile floorings made itself known. A blond haired, blue eyed, teenage boy (two years older than his younger brother) made his merry way dow the hall. The sway of his hips and the cock of his brow informed everyone that he did not care what anyone thought. Sarcastic remarks and snappy comebacks on the tip of his tongue, Seamus Mathewson coud give two shits if he said something that rubbed you the wrong way.

As sly as a fox, Seamus slipped around to peer around his dad's shoulder at the food before grunting in approval. Twisting around the island, he muttered good morning to his dad and brother, his hand went to ruffle Aleksandr's damp hair. "Sup, Aleks." He muttered, then proceeding to wrinkle his nose slightly as his hand instantly became wet, and then he wiped the dampness on his baby brother's shoulder. "Dude, my hair's wet!" The youngest stated in a snipy tone directed at his brother.

Seamus scoffed, opening the fridge to nonchalantly peer in to find the milk, "Nah, I thought it was dry as fuck." The sarsasm was livid in his tone. Jordan did not even send a glance over his shoulder as he murmered, "Watch your language." Seamus shook his head as he reached for a glass, the carton of milk in his fingers, "I can't watch my words, dad." Aleks sniggered to himself as Jordan ignored his comment by countering with, "You know what I meant."

Setting two glasses down on the marble surface of the island top, the milk was poured into both containers. Regardless of his snarkiness and sarcasm, Seamus cared about his family, believe it or not. Most of the things Aleks should do in the mornings were preformed by his older brother; it didn't matter that they weren't even related, it was still his little brother. Taking the glass in one hand, Aleks pulled it close to his chest and observed his slightly taller brother as he slipped onto the wooden stool next to him. Jordan, just now finishing with breakfast, slid the contents onto two plates for his boys; the plates were placed in front of Aleks and Seamus swiftly.

Glancing at his watch, their father kissed the tops of their heads and said, "Eat up, boys, and makes sure you get to school on time. Have a good day at school. I love you." Jordan said these things as he threw the mittens he was wearing onto the counter and hurrying to snatch his red Cardinal's hat off the counter next to were the mittens now lay. "Bye Aleks. Bye Seamus." And then he was gone. The two didn't say a word as the door closed behind their father.

As they ate in silence at the counter, Aleks tried to keep the haunting thoughts of his mother out of his mind. Soon, however, they were finished with the food.. Snorting as Seamus watched Aleks pour the remander of his milk down the sink, he grunted, "That wasn't too bad of a breakfast." His sixteen year old little brother agreed, smirking at him before the both headed for the stairs. "He's always in such a hurry in the mornings," Aleks muttered, "Like his work is the most important thing in the world. At least he makes us food first." Seamus chuckled, casting his sapphire gaze lightly at his brother in amusment. "-Hey, _at least_ we don't have to eat plain old cereal." They giggled together as Aleks slipped on his white and black shirt followed by his black and brown Vans. Seamus slipped on his purple hoodle and black beanie along with his grey shoes with a ivory star upon the side.

"Ready, kid?" Seamus asked, giving his brother a smug smile before handing him his black beanie. Aleksandr nodded, "Yeah, sure, whatever." Seamus was the first to snatch up his backpack and sling it over one shoulder, bouncing down the stairs. Aleks hesitated, glancing to his right at the picture of his mother and himself, sitting on his nightstand behind a plastic frame. Hanging his head, he sighed as he heard his brother call his name and say that they need to get going. Pulling the beanie snug over his hair (and grabbing his bag), he informed the blond he was coming as he moved down the stairs.

Aleks met Seamus at the door, his brother's arm suddenly was slung over his lanky shoulders as they both sauntered leisurely towards the eldest's old yellow truck. Tossing their backpacks in the back, Aleks moved around to climb into the passenger side and Seamus behind the wheel. Starting the truck, the blond backed the truck out in silence; turning toward school. There was going to be a long, eventful day ahead.


End file.
